tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Brai-Yuan
Brai-Yuan was an Argonian Freedom-Fighter from Gideon who founded the Republic of Black Marsh. He is considered the starter of the Argonia Revolution. He appears in ''The Political Canon''. Early Life Born in the city of Gideon during the time 4 E 90, Brai-Yuan is born into an upper-class family. They got their money off of exporting exotic foods from Black Marsh all over Tamriel. He spent his early childhood with his kin in Gideon. At age thirteen, however, he was sent to a boarding school in Leyawiin. He came into the school feeling confused, as he had never left the province before, and the school was full of strangers speaking foreign languages. He eventually got more comfortable there, and started to succeed in his classes. He had a big interest in magic, and eventually decided to study in that. He was taught Alteration & Restoration magic, and hoped to become an official medical employee for his company. He spent time all the way up to being eighteen in Leyawiin, he gained a love for Imperial culture, and almost forget how Black Marsh was. Brai-Yuan was offered an opportunity to come at the Mages Guild and Arcane University, so he could continue his studies, but he declined to return home. He talked to his family though notes multiple times, and his parents agreed he could work for the company when he returned, so he graduated and made a trip to Black Marsh. Revolutionary Once Brai-Yuan returned to Black Marsh, he was surprised to see how poorly his country was doing. Compared to Cyrodiil, Black Marsh was an underdeveloped mess of a nation. He then realized not much had actually happened while he was in Leyawiin, he just didn't notice as a child. Even to him, living nicer still wasn't fantastic compared to the rest of Tamriel. For his job, he travelled through Black Marsh, only to see cities were doing even worse. There was crime everywhere, a group of Argonians called the Archeins terrorized people for profit, and poverty was everywhere. Not only that, but he himself experienced difficulties in the region. The Nobles in Black Marsh were brutal. Not only did they exploit the people, but they would try and throw out other businesses too, which lead to troubles for the company. Brai-Yuan, frustrated by this, tried to get Nobles to fix the country and deal with these ongoing issues so they could become strong. But the Government simply didn't care, the King Emierate-Maku, and the An-Xileel did not care. The King himself was a young man only interested in partying and living a life of comfort. He didn't care about the actual hardships of his land. He, the Nobles, and the big businesses were teamed up to keep their positions, and used the Archein assassins for any dirty work they had, while they continued to oppress Black Marsh for profit. Brai-Yuan was horrified at this. He started read to the works of multiple philosophers, learning about Democracy and Republics, which especially interested him. The idea of Argonians being able to have power in their own government would not only modernize the nation, but give the people the control that they needed. Brai-Yuan then used some of the money for his company to form an official group opposed to the Government, he called them The Argonia Freedom Fighters, with the idea of establishing a Democratic Government in Argonia. SoulRest Shuffle Brai-Yuan tried to get support to modernize Black Marsh's government, and overthrow the An-Xileel for years. Despite the progress he was making and the people who agreed, the Archeins kept simply fighting back at them. He had a lot of close encounters, and it made trying to go against the government a challenge. One time he was doing a protest in Soulrest, one of the most corrupt cities in Argonia, with slavery, poverty. Dictators were everywhere there. There he met an Argonian Communist named Taiaja who was one of the only people who was just as radical as himself. The two formed a friendship over their frustration with the Argonia Government. With more connections in the city, Brai-Yuan's cause started to rise up, and the city soon turned to anarchy from frustrated slaves, homeless, and others of the like just turning on their masters. The King heard of this, and simply demanded that the guards take out the protestors, regardless if they were violent. Brai-Yuan didn't let the Brutal Guard and Archein forces stop him. He rose up regular citizens as soldiers to fight for their rights, and with the help of Taiaja managed to overrun the city. This changed the course in Black Marsh and caused multiple different towns to have protests for, basic rights, and it caused the Nationalists, to gain their support towards the Freedom Fighters' and caused them to align. Especially the head of the faction, Swims-In-Marshes a smart warrior, who knew Black Marsh needed a revolution. With this, Brai-Yuan had support of the Citizens and other Political groups in Argonia, his apolitical nature and simple goals made him popular for most parties. Freedom Fighting Brai-Yuan continued to fight against the Government, with the help of most of Argonia. He used Guerrilla combat against the Government, to try and ware them down, a slow process, but Brai-Yuan knew it was the most logical when fighting the An-Xileel. The Communist and Nationalist leaders became friends of the Freedom Fighters, and even gained high positions in the group, Taiaja became Brai-Yuan's main general, while Swims-In-Marshes became a personal Bodyguard, as well as advisor. The combat continued for over three decades, with the Freedom Fighters constantly fighting, despite the Brutality of the Black Marsh government, Brai-Yuan had ten close calls with Archein assassins, but managed. He even got put into the Black Rose prison once. Until it's Liberation by his soldiers. By the year 4 E 208, the Government was extremely weakened by the constant feuds. By this point, almost all the Economy was spent, due to the King's frivolous spendings on luxury, or the money it took to fund armies. Regular citizens were standing up for their rights. Fighting a war against other citizens proved to be ridiculous and hard. Even the Tribes started supporting the Freedom Fighters. The An-Xileel was almost ready to give up. They heavily pleaded the King to abdicate and give in to the fighters. Brai-Yuan didn't run low on money despite the years. He made a lot of decisions to keep the Freedom Fighters supplied. He made deals with the criminals and drug dealers, saying if they helped the Freedom Fighters with their money, he would be less chaotic against Drug Dealers. He did this even with Nobles, Khajiiti Skooma Businesses, and even the Aldmeri Dominion for a short time. After a Guerrilla assault on Archorn, the An-Xileel invited Brai-Yuan and his accomplices over to discuss Argonia's Government. Taiaja and Swims-In-Marshes, with Brai-Yuan went to the Capital and had a discuss with the Aristocratic members. After 3 hours of debate and arrangements, and even discussions with the King, the Government was officially dissolved. After Brai-Yuan gives a speech in the Capital and returns to his native town Gideon, he declares the Republic of Black Marsh. Beliefs Brai-Yuan had many beliefs similar to that of Imperial and Revolutionary ideas. He was also very Anti-Corruption and wanted his people to be prosperous. He thought a Republic was a way to bring Black Marsh from it's poor level and to set an example for Tamriel. In his book People's Land'' he explains how the government in Argonia has been a corrupt, undemocratic system for generations. That the once great Argonian people were treated like slaves in their own homeland, at the benefit of a few tyrants. It was there poor leadership that made Black Marsh constantly exploited by those outside of them, he was tired of it. And knew the people deserved change from this, and knew just the way. He needed to make a system similar to Cyrodiil's Democracy system, but instead of a Monarch, it could simply be all elected. He made something he called '''Three Values of the People: *Nationalism: Black Marsh had constantly been exploited by others such, as the Septim Empire and the Dunmer, even the other races did such things, and Brai-Yuan wanted to stop it. *Democracy: The Argonians had never been able to truly control their government, and were subjected to powerful Kings ruling over them. They needed a system where they could control their government, contribute to it, and remove bad rulers. *Freedom: Another thing the Argonianns never were truly given, was freedom. They were constantly subjected to poor living conditions, lack of rights, and much other things, and it was time they were given this. The Argonians all had a basic ideas of rights which they were all entitled to have. Based off of Democratic ideas With these three values, he thought they could form a truly democratic state! Election Brai-Yuan's first goal after the founding of the Republic is for elections to take place. The people from Black Marsh would each vote for representatives, from their city and the Province. The Political Parties started to stack up. The most popular were the Conservative & Liberal. Who managed to run for President on the entire Province. Brai-Yuan ran for the Liberal Party, while a close friend of his Chelzara, ran for the Conservatives. IT was a close election but the Liberals managed to get it through making Brai-Yuan the first President. HE ran for Three terms Failing Republic The Term was rough though, Black Marsh was in harsh shape compared to the other Provinces and needed a lot of money and effort put into making the province strong. A lot of debt was owed to Criminals who helped in the rebellion, which Brai-Yuan turned on, for ethical reasons. This made him gain enemies, such as the Thieves' Guild. He managed to get money from the Thalmor in a neutral political allignment. Even then there were other issues arising. Most of his Policies had ended up being exploited once again. The Rich in a short time found loopholes in the Republic to continue their oppressive politics. They would buy votes, bribe politicians, and take advantage of the huge population that are poor. Brai-Yuan had put into effect laws that had abolished slavery. But this did more overall harm than good, as Argonia had slavery for a long time, and their economy relied heavily on it, and finding the workers to do this for public work was very challenging, for the new government. The Slaves that did get released were often homeless since they were brought into the province with nothing, and sometimes were even seperated from families they cared about. Only the Big Businesses were able to hire these poor, but one could argue the conditions they were under were worse than the slaves! Unlike, in Slavery where the slaves got food and bedding, the workers got almost no benefits, and were payed next to nothing. It was becoming a National Issue, and Economy was suffering due to Monopolies. The Liberals tried to introduce programs to help the people, but little was done due to the Businesses influence, the parties were becoming less popular (though Brai-Yuan was considered a hero), and more extremist Political ideologies started gaining popularity. Resignation Brai-Yuan after, years of leading, became as most considered too elderly to continue his Career, and resigned after three times elected. Admitting he was disappointed in how the Revolution had began, claiming that the Three Values Of The People were neglected in the chaos of change, and how the country would need massive political stability to become the strong nation he truly desired. The Next President was his Merk-Gron from the Conservatives. Cult Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Argonians Category:Mages Category:Revolutionaries Category:Deceased